The Mortal Triwizard Games
by KellyIsAGleek
Summary: Voldemort has new allies: President Snow and Valentine Morgenstern. With their help he shall be able to gain control of not only the wizarding world but also the world of shadowhunters and Panem. In order to stop him Harry must team up with Shadowhunters and other Tributes but can he trust them when he is stuck in the middle of the 'Triwizard Games?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments fanficition. They are some of my favourite books and this idea popped into my head last year and now I'm sharing it. This chapter is only an prologue and also a rough copy to see if you like it. Please read and review (it helps) as I might change what is written. The next chapter will be written and uploded at some point during summer but not too soon. I wanted to post this to see if it's worth writing, if anyone will enjoy it. Okay i'm going to shut up now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Voldemort stood by the fire stroking Nagini and whispering to the snake. You could easily see he was in command, three powerful figures were in this room and it was obvious he was in charge; he brought fear to the others eyes.

"Why must we make them compete in these games, why not just kill the boy?" A man asked, he stood tall and his dark eyes were highly noticeable due to his light hair.

"We need the boy alive for the most part; when I am through with him, he shall die."

"Why is he needed? What is it you plan to do?" The man who was seated piped up. He was old, small and thin. If he had not been in this room with these particular people you would perceive him as someone with so much power you dare not look him in the eye. However due to his company he was nothing.

"We need the boy alive Snow, and that's all I need say. You dare question me, you know who I am, what I can do? You dare speak out of line, your games are nothing compared to what I can do." President Snow gulped and sat back into his chair. Voldemort sniggered, "Do calm down Snow, have I not reassured you that you are first in line to becoming a wizard? You must have faith." Voldemort stoked the snakes head again.

"My lord I don't think you understand what a sip from this cup can do alone, add your magic and you'll have more than an army of wizards and witches, you'll have shadowhunters also. My lord with the powers you shall possess you'll have demons scared. You'll have control of everything." Valentine Morgenstern smiled at Voldemort who showed no reaction to his words.

"The Triwizard Games shall be in place this school term. We mustn't let them suspect anything however. Snow the rules shall change, it is not a fight to the death, but if death should occur it will not be stopped unless the boy or Clary Fray are going to be harmed. There can be more than one winner and that winner shall be Harry and Valentines daughter."

Snow clenched his fist, more in fear than anger. "Understood my lord, however if you make it so there can be more than one winner all will be able to survive. Announce two winners and have the rest die."

"No." Voldemort faced Snow at this point, "I have made it clear that deaths can occur but are not needed, we will not have full control otherwise, and if the boy and the girl were to die we would be lost. I understand your games are for entertainment but this year it's for more than that. We need them to be alive Snow, no exceptions."

Snow gulped yet again. "But you could-"

"ENOUGH. I am done, your districts need entertainment I understand and they shall get that, but on my terms. You are not needed here Snow, you are here because you want the power which you will get if you corporate however, I can easily finish my work without you." Snow nodded his head and didn't utter another word. He was defeated.

The short silence between the men was broken when a silver owl flew through the window,

"Everything is in place my lord. The ministry is now under your control and Hogwarts is ready for these games."

As quickly as it appeared the Owl disappeared leaving Snow and Valentine in awe. Voldemort smiled. "Perfect, now we wait for the boy and the girl."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remembering this is an AU. I've tried to stay as true to the books as possible but to make the story easier to write thing shave changed. It takes place during the 6th year at Hogwarts and around COLS time but Valentine is obviously still alive and also when Catching Fire should take place. Also 'Dark Magical Sorcres' said I should add Moriarty from Sherlock and I was so tempted to do just that. I was trying to figure out a way I could add him in as well as Sherlock and John obviously but i'm sorry to say i couldn't think of a way to add him to the plot line without having to change loads so i didn't and i'm sorry.. however i'm thinking of writing a WhoLock fic at ****some point (soon I hope) so watch out for that :) R&R**

* * *

Magnus grumbled to himself as the group waited for Isabel to emerge with her case. "I told you all to be ready for when I arrive and here I am but you're not ready."

"Magnus it's Izzy she'll be here soon." Alec said. He was leaning against the door in the Sanctuary with his case besides him. Jace was next to Clary sitting on the floor and Simon was standing. "Should I go get her?" He asked.

"So you can make out and take even longer. I don't think so." Magnus sighed.

"Tell me again why and where we are going. Should we not focus on more important issues like Valentine and The Mortal Cup." Jace asked pushing his hair back.

"I was asked by an old friend to come and teach at his school. They use magic new to even me. It's good to have allies during a war and he is a valuable one."

Alec scoffed from where he was standing. "Still don't like the sound of this friend Magnus."

"Alec when you see Dumbledore you'll understand why nothing has or will happened between us. Trust me. Now go after your sister and tell her to hurry or we shall miss this train. It leaves at 11am sharp!" Alec headed out the room to hurry his sister.

"So what are you teaching, like what is the school like and why are we needed?" Clary asked.

"I'm teaching something different. Magical affairs is its official name. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school for young witches and wizards and you are coming to learn the ways of the school and because Dumbledore said you could."

"Learn the ways of the school?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

Magnus sighed, "Yes learn Jace, not that hard! You'll sit in the lessons and be taught something."

"I just think it's a waste of time is all."

"You need to see the bigger picture. I used to know a guy like you before I met you."

"Is he handsome and brave." Jace smiled.

"No he was a fool and dead, just like you'll be if you head straight into battle with Valentine." Jace scoffed.

"Okay ready." Isabel walked in with a case in one hand and Church in the other.

"Izzy don't bring the cat." Simon said.

"Hey they said we can bring an owl, toad or cat so I'm bringing Church." She smiled. "So are we going or what."

Magnus sighed and pointed to an old shoe in the corner of the room. "That's how we get there."

Everyone looked at the shoe. "He's lost it, Alec your boyfriend has lost it." Jace said in the silence.

"Magnus its a shoe, we're not going anywhere with that thing."

"Actually Alexander, it is more than a shoe and I'll have you know Jace I have not lost it. It's a portkey. Dumbledore told me to make sure we all held on to it when wanting to leave and it would take us to Kings Cross station in London."

The group looked at Magnus then sighed, "Guess we'll all look like fools together if it doesn't work." Simon commented. "Lets go then."

They each grabbed their case and stood around the shoe. "We must all hold onto it at the same time. On three." Magnus began, "1...2...3" The group grabbed hold of the old shoe and were take aback when the earth moved around them.

It felt as though they were flying, the world was spinning and no one could say a word. Before they knew what was happening it al stopped and they had landed on the stone floor of Kings Cross station. Simon was the first to speak, "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically.

"I think I am going to throw up." Jace commented. All of them stood and looked around. The train station was busy yet no one had noticed the group's arrival. "Mundane's." Magnus whispered. "Come on, platform to 9 & 3/4." He led the way.

They walked the length of the station. It was 10:50 and they could not fine the platform or a train to Hogwarts. "Have we got the wrong station?" Clary asked looking around.

"Dumbledore said Kings Cross. He set up the portkey. Perhaps we should ask."

"Excuse me." Magnus looked behind him. A tall slim girl with mousy brown hair approached them. "Are you looking for the Hogwarts Express?"

Magnus smiled, "We sure are. Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Hermione if they don't know the way they aren't aloud to go!" A tall red headed boy and a tall boy with glasses walked up to the group also.

"Honestly Ronald they are obviously new. They mentioned Dumbledore." The girl, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have to go through the wall between platform 9 and 10. You can follow us come on." Hermione led the way, followed by her two friends and then Magnus and his party.

When they reached the wall Jace stared at it, "Now what?" He asked.

"Copy me." Hermione walked up to the wall and straight through it.

"What the!" Simon exclaimed.

"I should have known." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah you should have." The red head said and followed after Hermione.

"Don't mind Ron, he's just grumpy. I'm Harry by the way." He said to the group and followed after his friends.

Alec looked at his friends and asked, "Who first?"

Isabel sighed and mumbled "boys." Under her breath and followed after the trio. Simon went next followed by Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary. They all panicked a little hoping not the hit the wall but no collision came.

"Thank god we didn't hit the wall." Clary let out her held breath.

"Come lets find a seat on the train." Magnus said. They each put their cases away and walked on board. The train, much like the platform, was Busy. Children were rushing to the windows to say goodbye to their loved ones or to get an empty carriage.

"Prim wait." A small blonde girl squeezed between the group followed by a tall well built brunette, presumable the one calling after the young girl. "Sorry." He grumbled pushing past them.

"We need to find a carriage or I'll end up hitting someone." Isabel said as a first year student pushed her aside.

"What about here? They showed us the way." Clary had found Ron, Hermione and Harry alone in a carriage. Hermione was smiling and gesturing for them to come in.

They group entered and sat down. "We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The group smiled politely and introduced themselves.

"Bloody hell, you're not a long lost cousin are you?" Ron asked when it came to Clary. Jace laughed along with Simon.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Well you're not from around here so what brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked not taking notice to Ron's interruption.

Magnus explained who they were and why they were here. "What do you mean learn our ways? Is it not the same in America?" Harry asked.

"Ah well you see we're not quite the same. I am a warlock and my friends here are Shadowhunters." Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

"I've heard of you but know very little. I read somewhere that Shadowhunters are part angel. I heard a story about some in London in the 1800s fighting these clockwork machines. It was about a young girl named... oh gosh I can't remember now but I thought it only a myth."

Magnus grinned, "It wasn't Tessa Gray by any chance was it?"

"Yes I believe it was."

Magnus' smile only grew larger, "That particular story is true. Tessa and I go way back. Actually funny story about that but her and Will were-" Magnus cut off when he saw Alec's face. Pure jealousy.

"How could you have been alive then?" Ron asked.

"Warlocks are immortal."

"This is too much to get my head around, part angel?" Ron shook his head.

"That's why he is here Ron, so we can learn."

"Yes Dumbledore asked-"

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron stood up straight away and Jace looked longingly at the food. "I'll get you something my guess is you don't have the right money." Harry said. "You have to try these." He ordered chocolate frogs for everyone and 3 packets of berttie botts every flavoured beans followed by some pumpkin pasties.

The group opened their frogs, Clary squealed when hers jumped. "Is it real?" She shrieked.

Ron laughed, "Just a spell."

Jace was laughing too but not just at Clary. He had opened his, bitten the head off and was holding a card in front of him. "Yep Alec you have a lot of competition." He announced and showed the card to everyone. It was Dumbledore.

Alec scowled at Jace, "Why didn't you tell me?" He grumbled to Magnus who too was laughing.

"Because they look on your face would have been ruined."

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry." Alec said and grumpily folded his arms.

Isabel laughed and petted Church, who had been on her lap. As she did so a small toad appeared at the door causing Church to hiss. "Church stop!"

"Oh dear that's Trevor isn't it?" Hermione sighed, "Neville will be looking for him." As if on key Neville Longbottom ran up to the toad. "Trevor stop." But it jumped and moved on. Church ran after it.

"Chruch!" Isabel got up and chased her cat. "Isabel don't-." But she was out the carriage doors before Simon could finish. He sighed, "Should I go after her?" He asked.

"If you want some alone time with my sister just ask man, this is the second time you've offered to get her." Alec teased.

"Oh haha." Simon said and followed after Isabel. After searching for a bit he found her in a carriage with the boy Hermione had called Neville, a taller girl with bright blonde eyes in her uniform and a tall ginger girl and the small blonde and the boy who had pushed past them earlier.

"Oh hey Simon come on in." Isabel gestured for him to sit besides her. "This is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Gale Hawthore and Prim Everdeen."

They all waved at Simon. "If my brother sent you after me tell him to go away I want to have fun whilst we are away."

"This isn't a holiday Izzy." He said.

"So why are you here?" Luna said in her soft dreamy Irish accent.

"Oh yes sorry I was explaining wasn't I." Isabel explained about Magnus and the others. "Ooh Simon you know we've come at an exciting time, this year Hogwarts is host to these games. I can't remember what they're called now but Gale and Prim are going to compete along with Prim's sister and her friend Peeta. This is great isn't it?"

Gale scoffed, "The Hunger Games aren't fun. You sound like you're from the capitol."

"Where?" Simon asked.

"Never mind." Gale turned to look out the window.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore is allowing these games, after what happened last time." Ginny shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

Ginny looked at Neville, "Don't worry forget I said anything."

"Are you coming back to the other carriage Isabel?" Simon stood up feeling as though they should leave.

"Guess so. Nice to meet you all see you later." She waved at her new friends and went back to the other carriage.

"You'll guess never guess what." She said and explained what she had found out.

"The what games?"

"Gale called them The Hunger Games I don't know what they are but it sounds exciting."

"Yeah definitely!" Ron said sarcastically.

"But the Triwizard Tournament was 2 years ago. Dumbledore wouldn't do this again, not now, not after last time." Harry looked at Hermione.

"It must be different or a mistake." She said more to herself than others.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we're going to have a good year. Besides, that Gale boy is hot." Isabel smiled.

"He's not that hot." Simon said.

"Your opinion not mine."

Harry looked at Rona and Hermione as the other argued over something petty. "What's Dumbledore thinking?" He asked.

"It's probably the ministry mate, Dumbledore wouldn't do something like this unless he was forced into it."

"Hermione have you ever heard of The Hunger Games?" She shook her head.

"Never. It'll be different to the Triwizard Tournament, although 'Hunger Games' it sound... well... wrong." The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well think about it." Hermione sighed, " I don't know, I just think we need to prepare ourselves. This year is more than just learning about shadowhunters. We should be weary, You Know Who could be planning something."

"Do you think he has something to do with these games?" Ron asked.

"I want to say no but honestly, I think he does." Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Who's You Know Who?" Clary asked, the trio didn't realise they rest of the carriage were listening to them.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Really sorry but updates probably wont be very often. I have school and revision and its a stressful year. I also want this to be really good so i'm kinda taking my time on it. Please R&R, feedback really does help.**

* * *

Gale ran after Prim. "Prim seriously, stop running off. Katniss will kill me if she found out I lost you." He said panting.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!" He eyed her up and down.

"I'm sorry but Prim this is the Hunger Games we're going to. Not the blooming flower parade." Prim rolled her eyes.

"Yes but look where it's being held. It has to be different this year or they would have it in just another arena."

"I guess you righ-" Gale couldn't finish his sentence as the whistle on the train blew. "Come one." He said dragging her on board the train. "Made it." He sighed.

"We need to find a carriage." Prim said walking down the train. She pushed past a groupe of people clustered together. "Prim wait." Gale called after her, "Sorry." he grumbled as he pushed past a red headed girl and a blonde boy.

"Maybe we should find Katniss and Peeta instead. They might not know what's happening."

Prim shrugged. "Let them find us." She paused and stopped walking. "Only a few people come on." She opened a glass door and walked in. "Can we join you?" She asked. The few people in the carriage nodded. They walked in and sat down.

"Where are you from?" A girl with a soft Irish accent asked. Gale looked at her, she had long blond hair and she looked as though she was dreaming. "Panem." Prim said. The girl pulled a face.

"Is that in America?"

"Yeah. Kinda. It's a long story." Gale said. He thought back to the first train.

_He was pushed onto the train and told to wait while Prim came. When she did the peacekeepers had them wait longer until the train started moving. When the train finally began moving they were given hot chocolate. Gale drank his immediately, he had had some with Katniss before and knew it tasted better hot._

_"You must be wondering what's happening?" One of the peacekeepers asked. Gale nodded his head. "You're heading to England."_

_Gale spluttered his hot chocolate everywhere. "I thought it was destroyed?"_

_The peacekeeper pulled a face. "Didn't we all." He sighed and gestured for others to leave them alone. When out of earshot he looked at Gale and Prim._

_"This is what's happening. You're going to a place called Hogwarts. Its this school thing. You're going into the Hunger Games but apparently its changed a little. Apparently you don't have to fight to the death with each other, you fight whatever the capitol and this school makes you fight. I don't know the details but rumours are going round that more than one person can win. That's how its different."_

_Gale looked confused. "How is that possible? I thought only one can win?"_

_"That's what I thought to. After last year, Snow was furious; I think this year is going to be worse than others."_

_"Nothing is worse than killing your friend."_

_"I wouldn't be too sure." Was all the Peacekeeper said. He then stood up and left._

"The Hunger Games sounds scary. Dumbledore would never let something like that happen." The girl said. Gale was too deep in thought to realize Prim had just explained the entire concept of the Hunger Games.

"They said it's different this year. Usually its 2 tributes from each distrcit, this year 4 from our district, which is distrcit 12."

"Why only yours?" A ginger girl, who had introduced herself as Ginny, asked.

"Our president Snow said because last years Victors came from there but i think its because we're being punished."

"Why are you beign punished?" A tall brown haired boy asked. His hair was messy and eh held a toad in his lap.

"Only one person is allowed to win but both Katniss and Peeta won last year. They tricked the capitol and now they're getting us back."

"Thats disgusting." Ginny said.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Everyone in the carriage shook their heads.

"So tell us about Hogwarts." Prim said and Ginny told her.

"So magic is real, thats amazing!" Prim smiled.

"You really didn't know Panem existed?" Gale asked. The Neville, Luna and Ginny shook their heads. "They lied to us, why am i surprised?" He said. "I just wish i knew where Katniss was."

Neville suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Where's Trevor?" Ginny laughed.

"Again, you've lost him again?"

"No seriously Gran said I wasn't aloud to lose him again." He spotted his toad just as he jumped outside their carriage door. Neville groaned and went after him.

"Does he always do that?" Gale asked.

Ginny laughed, "Pretty much yes."

When Neville retured he wasn't alone, "I think you should put that thing on a leash so as not to lose him!" A brunette girl walked into the cariage with Neville holding her cat.

"I'm sorry." Neville replied and sat down.

"Ooh he's cute what's his name?" Luna stood up and started petting Chruch.

"His name is Chruch and I'm Isabel Lightwood." The rest of the carriage introduced themselves.

"You don't sound like you're from around here." Isabel said referring to gale and Prim.

"We're not. We are here because we're in The Hunger Games, it's being held at Hogwarts."

"Sound exciting." Isabel smiled.

"Why are you here? I've never seen you before." Ginny asked.

"Oh right-" Before Isabel could explain Simon walked in.

"Oh hey Simon come on in." Isabel gestured for him to sit besides her. "This is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Gale Hawthore and Prim Everdeen."

They all waved at Simon. "If my brother sent you after me tell him to go away I want to have fun whilst we are away."

"This isn't a holiday Izzy." He said.

"So why are you here?" Luna said in her soft dreamy Irish accent.

"Oh yes sorry I was explaining wasn't I." Isabel explained about Magnus and the others. "Ooh Simon you know we've come at an exciting time, this year Hogwarts is host to these games. I can't remember what they're called now but Gale and Prim are going to compete along with Prim's sister and her friend Peeta. This is great isn't it?"

Gale scoffed, "The Hunger Games aren't fun. You sound like you're from the capitol."

"Where?" Simon asked.

"Never mind." Gale turned to look out the window.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore is allowing these games, after what happened last time." Ginny shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

Ginny looked at Neville, "Don't worry forget I said anything."

"Are you coming back to the other carriage Isabel?" Simon stood up feeling as though they should leave.

"Guess so. Nice to meet you all see you later." She waved at her new friends and went back to the other carriage.

Ginny, Neville ad Luna looked at eachother. "Shadowhunters? The Hunger Games? What's going on?" Neville asked.

Luna and Ginny looked at eachother. "My guess is Voldemort. He has to be up to something this can't all be a coincidence." Luna said.

"Luna you do this thing where you say what we are all thinking without fearing or realising none of us want it to be said out loud. It makes it more real." Neville said to her then added, "No offence."

"Sorry, it's just how i am." Luna replied.

"Who's Voldemort?" Prim asked. Ginny and Neville flinched at the name.

"It's a long story." Ginny said.

"We have time."


End file.
